List of Quest of the Bold episodes
These are episodes of Quest of the Bold. Series overview Season 1 (2016) #''The Journey Begins, Part 1: One Little Warrior'' - 06/06/2016 - A young man known as Cuber heads to fight the Barbarian Lord after his forces attacked his home village. However, he has a lot to do since he has no experience in fighting. #''The Journey Begins, Part 2: One Large Lizard'' - 06/07/2016 - While on his quest, Cuber finds a cavern where a lizard lives. He ends up being forced to TBD. #''The Journey Begins, Part 3: One Lady of Stone'' - 06/08/2016 - TBD #''The Journey Begins, Part 4: Trio United'' - 06/09/2016 - TBD #''Knuckle Sandwich Island'' - 06/10/2016 - The group arrives in an island where countless people fight for a TBD. #''Cuber and the New Girl'' - 06/13/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/14/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/15/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/16/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/17/2016 - TBD #''Cuber vs. The Barbarian Lord'' - 06/20/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2016 - TBD #''The Staff'' - 06/22/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/23/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/24/2016 - TBD #TBD - 07/11/2016 - TBD #''Dark Seas'' - 07/18/2016 - Cuber and his friends were on a boat to head to a different place when a storm hits, leading them to a dangerous and scary part of the ocean. #''Cuber's Potential'' - 07/25/2016 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2016 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2016 - TBD #TBD - 09/19/2016 - TBD #TBD - 09/26/2016 - TBD Season 2 (2016-2017) #''Night at Witch Mountain'' - 10/31/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/01/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/02/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/03/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/04/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/07/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/08/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/09/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/10/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/11/2016 - TBD #TBD - 12/03/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/16/2017 - TBD #TBD - 02/18/2017 - TBD #TBD - 02/20/2017 - TBD #TBD - 02/21/2017 - TBD #TBD - 02/22/2017 - TBD #TBD - 02/23/2017 - TBD #TBD - 02/24/2017 - TBD #TBD - 03/04/2017 - TBD #TBD - 03/11/2017 - TBD #TBD - 03/18/2017 - TBD #TBD - 03/25/2017 - TBD Season 3 (2017-2018) #TBD - 09/25/2017 - TBD #TBD - 09/26/2017 - TBD #TBD - 09/27/2017 - TBD #TBD - 09/28/2017 - TBD #TBD - 09/29/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/02/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/03/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/04/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/05/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/06/2017 - TBD #TBD - 04/14/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/26/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/02/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/09/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/16/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/23/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/30/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/07/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/14/1018 - TBD #TBD - 09/24/2018 - TBD #''Bald and the Bold'' - 10/06/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/22/2018 - TBD Season 4 (2019) #TBD - 07/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/31/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/24/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/31/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/14/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/12/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/19/2019 - TBD #''The Shadow Beast'' - 10/26/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/02/2019 - TBD Season 5 (2019-2020) #''Gift Day'' - 12/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/01/2020 - TBD #''The Love Festival'' - 02/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/07/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/14/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/21/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/28/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/16/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/23/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/13/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/27/2020 - TBD Season 6 (2020-2021) #TBD - 07/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/19/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/26/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/10/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/24/2020 - TBD #TBD - 11/21/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/19/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/26/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/09/2021 - TBD #TBD - 01/18/2021 - TBD #TBD - 01/30/2021 - TBD #TBD - 02/06/2021 - TBD #TBD - 02/15/2021 - TBD Category:List of episodes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas